In today's modern computing world, more and more components are being virtualized to save capital expenditure for various entities, such as companies, public institutions, government agencies, individuals, and the like. To further reduce expenditure and conserve resources, entities are gradually allowing third party providers to maintain cloud infrastructure for hosting subscribers' virtual as well as physical components. A cloud or cloud provider, also known as cloud computing or a cluster of servers, becomes viable when entities need to increase their computing capacity or new features without investing in substantial amount of new infrastructure, personnel, hardware and/or software. It should be noted that typical third party or public cloud infrastructure providers includes, but not limited to, Amazon™, Google™, RackSpace™, and the like. For example, a cloud provider supplies cloud computing which can be subscription-based or pay-per-use service accessible over the Internet.
While some components or devices can be virtualized, others are still physical machines with hardware components placed in the vicinity of premise(s), such as laboratories, testing sites, demo sites, manufacturing facilities, and so forth. However, a problem associated with devices and/or components situated in various clouds is that a seamless communication between such components located in different clouds is difficult to achieve. A conventional approach to resolve this problem typically requires cumbersome information technology (“IT”) steps requiring skilled IT administrator(s) to setup each direct connection. For example, the steps may require a skilled IT person to setup communication between devices located in different cloud locations. The manual steps may involve in opening firewalls for certain private clouds and additional scripts may be needed to setup certain connections or links.